No meio da destruição
by DoraRussel
Summary: Esse é o limite para o casal Malfoy. Será que eles vão conseguir continuar depois disso?


**Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da Tia J.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>No meio da destruição <strong>

**(encontramos o amor)**

* * *

><p>Era uma noite sombria de inverno, e Narcissa Malfoy vistoriava o cardápio do jantar. Qualquer um que observasse aquela mulher veria elegância, certa frieza, e uma beleza estonteante. Poucos – ou quase ninguém – eram os que podiam enxergar dentro da alma dela; uma morada solitária, cheia de temores e dores, escondidos pela fria máscara que ela demonstrava 24 horas por dia.<p>

Sua mente divagava por caminhos quaisquer, pensando em que momento sua vida tornara-se tão vazia e negativa. Já não tinha alegria em esperar Lucius chegar do Ministério; sofria por não ter notícias de Draco em Hogwarts, e a cada chamada do Lord das Trevas, seu coração parecia pronto a parar de bater.

Ouviu o baque surdo da porta principal se fechando, e ela soube que Lucius estava em casa. Há meses eles não se relacionavam bem – seu esposo estava tenso com a falta de confiança que o Lord das Trevas depositava nele. Inspirou coragem e foi recepcioná-lo na sala de estar – provavelmente estaria saboreando um copo de whisky de fogo.

Narcissa entrou na sala calmamente, torcendo para que ele não estivesse num mal dia. Andou até ficar bem perto dele, e tocando-lhe o ombro, disse:

– Você está bem...? – ela pode sentir os músculos dele enrijecerem, e assustada com a respiração dele ter aumentado de ritmo, afastou-se alguns passos, esperando alguma reação.

Quando Lucius se virou, percebeu que ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. _"Ele estava chorando..." _– pensou horrorizada, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Viu que ele se aproximava dela lentamente, com o copo quase vazio numa das mãos – Lucius apertava aquele copo com tanta força, que por um instante Narcissa pensou que este fosse se partir em mil pedaços.

Em segundos que duraram horas, ele estava de frente para ela – tão perto que as respirações se confundiam. Com a mão livre, Lucius segurou firmemente num dos pulsos de Narcissa, fazendo-a contorcer-se de dor.

– Tem noção do que eu passei hoje? – os atos dele eram tão impensados, que ele não viu algumas lágrimas brotarem nos olhos tão amados de sua esposa. – Fui humilhado na frente do Ministério inteiro, por um simples _traidor do sangue_! – ele esbravejou, soltando o pulso da esposa para mirar na parede atrás dela, jogando o copo logo em seguida com toda sua força e vendo os estilhaços voarem.

– Eu sou subestimado no Círculo dos Comensais; humilhado no Ministério da Magia; sei que meu _único_ filho corre perigo nas mãos do Lord, e você ainda vem me perguntar como estou? – a voz dele ia aumentando de timbre, enquanto andava por toda a sala, derrubando objetos valiosos no chão sem cerimônias, como se tivesse, enfim, perdido a sanidade.

Narcissa estava assustada com o comportamento de Lucius, mas sabia que tinha que agir logo, e não deixar que ele continuasse a quebrar toda a casa. Com confiança, se pronunciou num timbre mais alto do que o normal:

– E você acha que eu me sinto como, hein Lucius? – ela o desafiou – Todas às vezes que saio na rua, pessoas param o que estão fazendo e começam a cochichar sobre mim; meu esposo corre risco de vida sempre que vai atender aos chamados daquele _psicopata_, e meu filho pode ser convocado a qualquer instante para esse maldito Círculo! – pela primeira vez em anos, Narcissa disse tudo o que pensava sem se conter, fazendo com que Lucius parasse seus movimentos e visse que ele não era o único a sofrer.

Os olhos azuis da esposa de Lucius ainda estavam marejados, e algumas lágrimas escorriam em duas vertentes, borrando a maquiagem sempre tão impecável. Observando aquela cena, ele pode ver novamente a mulher pela qual havia se apaixonando; numa época em que as máscaras já existiam – elas sempre existiram –, mas eram bem mais transparentes do que hoje em dia.

Com o coração ainda agitado, Lucius se aproximou de Narcissa, acolhendo-a em seus braços de forma carinhosa – uma forma que só ela conhecia. Ali ela se deixou cair num pranto sôfrego, que segurava por meses, sendo afagada por seu esposo, que acalmara a fera que existia dentro de si.

– Desculpe... – Lucius pediu no tom mais baixo que pode.

– Tudo bem, foi bom termos dito o que estava nos incomodando. – respondeu Narcissa, se separando do abraço somente uns centímetros, para poder observar seu esposo com um sorriso contido.

Lucius tomou-lhe os lábios primeiramente com uma ternura imensa, demonstrando o quanto ela era importante para ele. O beijo tornou-se voluptuoso, ao ponto de Lucius empurrar gentilmente Narcissa até a parede mais próxima, sentindo que ela continuava a sorrir entre os intervalos em que ele beijava-lhe o pescoço e voltava aos lábios.

Amaram-se no meio daquela zona de uma forma louca. Os corpos se buscavam em desespero, pois sabiam que essa era a forma de acalmar seus corações temerosos com o final dessa guerra. Os movimentos tinham certa sincronia que, tempos depois, foi ignorada. Já não existia dor, sofrimento, ou qualquer sentimento ruim – agora eles estavam juntos, numa dança frenética que conseguia fazê-los esquecer do porvir.

Quando o clímax chegou para ambos, restou guardar na memória as juras pronunciadas, as carícias cheias de amor, e a esperança de um final feliz para os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong> Ao Felipe T., que betou essa história para mim, e é o meu Requeijão favorito.

* * *

><p>Leu? Comente, e faça uma autora feliz *-*<p> 


End file.
